


some possibility

by mgru



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-01-08 14:25:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mgru/pseuds/mgru
Summary: TGC 劇透





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 伊格西不知道為什麼沒有對查理下殺手，他們回收了查理，帶回英國。  
> 真的可以回到過去嗎？
> 
> 沒有接受梅林死亡，所以梅林沒有死亡，他們一起回到倫敦。  
> 有些事改變了，而暗自偷窺查理女朋友的推特的伊格西明顯就是一個stalker 。

「你都不再穿那件衣服了。」

「在說什麼？」

確認關係後再也沒有穿過那件誇張的毛衣。

伊格西只是照常出門，晚上查理跟他約吃飯的時候，他看到伊格西穿了件長大衣搭著黑色的高領毛衣覺得真不錯，貼近手伸進敞開的大衣抱著腰才發現。

「還吃不吃飯。」

「不，我改在房間吃！」剩下的那隻手一直來回摸光裸結實的背脊，感受到肌膚的緊緻。

快速地決定不在包廂吃飯，就算只有他們倆，他也不想讓服務生看到。

「查理。」

「嗯？」還停在飯店面前讓伊格西有點震驚自己對查理的吸引力，他已經考慮過查理總是在這個飯店的包廂或是樓上的房間用餐，所以在這個時候穿給他看應該也不會有什麼問題，脫下來外套後，服務生目不斜視他想應該是可以的，伊格西邊想邊克制自己臉紅的可能。

雖然有可能會被梅林笑，畢竟無法排出梅林透過眼鏡看到的可能。

「手先離開我的腰。」

用戴著手套的機械手攬著伊格西，查理走進飯店，對著在旁一直等待的服務生。

「我想要將用餐地點改到我的房裡。」

「好的，請問還是先前決定的那些餐點嗎？」

「對。」

「馬上幫您送到嗎？」

「不，等我通知。」

不得不說查理期待這餐很久了，畢竟伊格西在他脫離金士曼的監視後就領著任務就出去了。

如果不是伊格西在結束任務後自己找查理，他想應該很久都也不會有動作。

在范倫坦的大爆炸後，雖然炸掉了他的一隻手臂，也讓他無法說話，整個家族只剩下他，查理繼承了全部人的事業跟財產，說起來他擁有的可能是不知道多少人幾輩子都花不完的資產。住在深山野嶺用不上手機的罌粟是他們家族最遠的親戚，而且那麼有錢根本不需要那隻便宜的電話，這樣成了他們家族唯二倖存的人，而且罌粟沒有孩子一向很寵小侄子，有的時候查理會有罌粟把他當成潔跟班尼一樣疼愛。查理覺得為了罌粟小小的願望，又能讓他報復金士曼他當然會幫忙。

雖然他覺得罌粟想要光明正大的告訴全世界自己是最成功的商業女王，這個願望真的太小，罌粟一直住在深山裡，就算花更多的錢把這改造的跟家一樣也畢竟不是家，當然他們一直很無聊，找點樂子也是不錯，陪陪向來疼愛自己的家人也沒有不好。

一直到伊格西重新在他面前跟他吵架，那是經過那次爆炸後第一次覺得自己活著。

 

攬著伊格西的腰上了等著他的VIP電梯。

「查理，你到底多有錢？」

「這飯店是我家的。」

「那你怎麼有辦法在柬埔寨生存！」

「嘿！罌粟很會過日子，他只是一直在那寂寞了。」

「所以你現在到底多有錢？」

「罌粟的合法繼承人⋯⋯」

「fuck 」

 

 

 

電梯直接進到飯店居住的樓層，這不是飯店的頂層卻是窗外最美的樓層，玻璃的牆面外有條可以能夠直接看著陽光灑向其他大樓反射的馬路。

金士曼的想法，盯緊他，想要調查他到底多有錢，跟罌粟是怎麼勾上，罌粟的資產最後的流向。

為了他炸掉整個金士曼，查理不認為伊格西對他還有其他感情，而且他還炸掉伊格西最好的混混好友跟JB ，他只覺得沒有被殺實在太不合理，能夠離開金士曼的監視小屋讓他覺得不可思議，他已經不想去思考伊格西到底怎麼想，如果伊格西他們打定主義要他當的小尾巴，那他就任他們去，幾個月單手過日子被監視的生活，查理沒有費力去買新的空房或是躲進郊區，指示著要跟著他的計程車回到飯店。

這也只是他繼承的整個家族的眾資產其中一個，無需通知，接待的人看到他就領著他上了特定的電梯，坐在舒適的起居室查理撥了電話要罌粟的科技部再幫他做隻新的手臂，沒有什麼難度，鑑於他繼承也了罌粟的所有的事業。轉頭想看伊格西戴著眼鏡的眼睛，要求著不用要額外的功能，盡量跟原先的手臂重量相近，減輕脊椎的負擔。

那天窗外的夕陽很美，伊格西的眼鏡反光，查理沒有看到那雙綠眼，不知道他怎麼想的。

住在自己的飯店裡，查理希望自己不再在意伊格西的想法，放下電話，開始脫掉住在金士曼監視的屋子裡給他的衣服，又是那套訓練生的制服。

扯下連身衣就可以看到查理空著右肩，肩膀上還有一些小爆炸波及的燙傷，查理明明就有能力可以讓那些消失，他選擇留下，為什麼？伊格西靜靜地看著查理當自己不存在地脫衣解褲，他身上已經沒有那條纏住胸腰的束帶，因為那只是要撐住沈重的機械手臂。

看著查理要離開自己視線，伊格西本能地跟著。

「我去洗澡，你也要一起嗎？出去左轉再右轉那裡有另一間房，如果你一定要跟著我，那間先給你用了。」

「我先看一下。」

一絲不掛地查理用剩下的那隻手做了個「請！」的動作，在伊格西穿過他走進的時候帶著細碎的諷刺。

「這樓這麼高是可以去哪？真要逃要殺人，你根本就不會有機會走出電梯門。」

用手錶確定好整層樓的結構後，伊格西站在門口看著查理走進浴室。

走廊接下是查理說的房間，打開通訊要梅林確定沒有危險。

「伊格西要你監視查理。不是去跟他開房間，不要在飯店房間讓我看到什麼。」

「梅林，查理住這。」

「你跟公主分手了？」

「喔梅林！」

「好，不要忘記你的任務。」

堤兒蒂在他回到英國後，跟他見過一次面，他們確定分手了。

伊格西把自己投進床鋪裡，固定好的金髮散了開，隨手丟開眼鏡。穿著西裝外套就躺在床不太好，他只是想要放鬆一下神經，高級飯店的隔音確實很好，伊格西完全聽不見查理是否走出浴室。

明顯查理對這裡了解太多，他還有專職負責他的管家等候，而且伊格西確定他們沒有通知就直接進來這層樓了，這明顯就是為查理留下來的空間，天知道這裡有沒有專屬他的部隊。

確實，如果查理想，他可能還沒進電梯就被趕出去。而且趕走已經算是好的了。

脫下西裝外套，伊格西走回一開始查理的房裡，注意到這層樓看得見的出入口只有一個要離開一定要回到這房裡搭那台電梯。

 


	2. Chapter 2

這房間夜景也十分漂亮，不是過高的樓層可以看著地上的車流燈，只是查理沒有去看風景的餘裕。

在他們兩單獨在電梯裡時，他已經將完好的那只手伸進伊格西的大衣裡摟緊他，吻上他微笑的嘴。

「天啊，你真懂如何逼我失去理智。」

伊格西在電梯打開後，拉著查理離開那個狹小的空間，查理只是抵著伊格西靠上最近的一個平面又再次親吻上他的嘴。這次手掌沿著背後的光裸，伸進腰褲裡，來回滑著他腰窩敏感的地方。

「查理！」

踮腳伊格西用雙手圈住查理的肩膀，把自己更貼進他，查理那隻機械手臂正細緻地解開伊格西褲頭上的扣子，背後的手執毫無障礙地伸進裡面，掐著一側彈軟的臀瓣，查理聽著貼近自己的伊格西發出的呻吟，低下頭讓伊格西把舌頭伸到自己嘴裡。再鬆開時，伊格西伸手把查理身上的外套脫掉，快速地解開他襯衫的扣子。伊格西走出自己被鬆開扯下的褲子，把查理推向寬大的沙發上，背對著查理脫下那件黑色的大衣，伊格西的背部光裸著，查理可以看到他脊椎旁的痣，因為練體操漂亮的背肌線條，那件毛衣的下襬正好蓋在他的白皙挺翹的臀部，黑色襯得他看起來更加白皙，轉過身，脖子被圈在黑色的領子裡，布料完全沒有蓋著他手臂上的肌肉，查理知道那裡柔軟極了，衣服的下襬沒有完全蓋住伊格西的性器，而那正興奮著就跟他的一樣。

「滿意你看到的？」

向前，伊格西跨坐在查理腿上，查理用著新的機械手臂從大腿處往上握著伊格西結實的腿肉，然後挺俏的臀部，隔著毛衣抓握著，透出的光裸，冰涼的感覺給伊格西帶來不同的感受，查理完好的那隻手挽著伊格西的脖子拉近他，問著透出呻吟的嘴。

伊格西跨坐在查理的陰莖附近，遞給查理潤滑液，他接過來，把溫熱的手指就著過多的潤滑擠進伊格西身體裡，伊格西嘴貼在查理的耳邊呻吟，放鬆自己接受著。不很久伊格西雙手抱著查理的肩膀扭腰用查理的三隻手指操著自己，機械的手臂早被伊格西的體溫摀熱，攬著伊格西的後背讓他靠得更緊。

「你還在等什麼。」

「準備好？」

「查理⋯⋯」

抽出手，查理插進伊格西身體裡，伊格西沒有壓抑自己的呻吟，查理擠到最裡伊格西緊得讓他想要呻吟，撐到最開的伊格西一嘴咬上查理的肩膀。然後在查理每次擦過前列腺的時候顫抖著叫喊著查理的名字，或是要得更多。

 

 --

 

「蛋蛋你要吃什麼？」

「為什麼這麼問？」

「因為我要吃東西，因為我餓了，而我對被盯著吃飯跟餓死你沒有興趣這樣可以嗎？」

伊格西不知查理為何突然來得怨氣，不過查理不再看著伊格西自己打電話要管家準備兩份一樣的餐點，順便帶上衣服回來。這個時候伊格西才發現查理只穿著浴袍。

電梯上來的房間是一個寬大的起居室，那足以讓二十幾個人在這開會或是狂歡，寬廣的空間只有他們顯得很空洞，查理坐在離他兩個手臂外，而且這個沙發足夠他翻上兩圈都不會碰到對方。

突然伊格西為自己放太多注意力在查理身上感到失職，這一切應該在電梯門一打開就觀察到的。

十五分鐘左右，管家把餐點推了上來，詢問過後放上餐桌，查理溫和地交待需要的東西，說完還加上了謝謝，在管家離開後，坐在餐桌旁。

「你不吃？」

「為什麼你對其他人都這麼有禮貌。」

「你怎麼對我我就怎麼對你。」

伊格西坐在查理手邊佈置好食物的位子想著他說的話，確實他也從沒給過查理好臉色。

「你先諷刺我的。」

查理單手拿著叉子做攤手的姿勢，不打算再搭理伊格西的話。伊格西坐在間隔一個位置外，那是很容易讓人感覺到的疏遠，或許對於不喜歡卻不得不面對的人來說是個舒服的距離，伊格西不是滋味的想著。仔細看桌上的東西份量很多，查理有的他也有著相同的一份，看著查理用餐叉絞開盤裡容易分開的部分，伊格西回想著查理之前在金士曼的餐桌禮儀真的非常優雅，現在少了隻手真的有著不便，但查理已經這樣過了好幾個月變得漸漸熟練，平視的位置，讓伊格西看到他喉嚨上的裝置，受傷的聲帶被取代的地方。查理一口一口解決自己面前的食物，放下餐具手伸向靠近伊格西的濃湯，半拖拉著底盤不燙手的位置將湯停在自己面前。

他記得這男人食指在切食物時刀背上指骨明顯彎曲的移動樣子，為了可以方便吃東西查理現在吃著早已切割好的肉，放涼不燙口的湯，手指依然優雅的拿著餐具，專心地吃著晚餐。

不再搭話伊格西，查理就像是只有自己在用餐般，無視了一直盯著自己的眼神，依舊維持著良好的餐桌禮儀，咀嚼的嘴裡的食物，一點一點地把自己面前所有的食物都吃完，最後拿著餐巾擦嘴，喝著為他熱著的茶。他才看向未動作的伊格西。

「既然你不打算吃我也不勉強你，管家會在一個小時後來收拾。」

查理拿著自己的茶，就離開了餐桌。

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不久以前的過去。

他們的晚餐。或許說伊格西單方面監視查理吃完晚餐，就這麼結束。伊格西沒有理由不吃東西，畢竟他上一次進食比查理還要更早，他吃完早餐跟新任的亞瑟還有梅林開完會後，他們決定讓查理離開一直監禁他的屋子後，他帶著查理的食物到那，到他吃完才離開，那時是接近中午吧。

說不上查理一直沒有抱怨他帶過去溫熱或冷掉的漢堡，也說不上哪裡不對，大概是查理不再像之前一樣劈頭找他麻煩，一開始伊格西以為是因為查理人在屋簷下不得不低頭，被監控又失去一隻手臂所以變得乖張。

後來他發現如果是其他人，有的時候他還會跟他們聊上幾句，從西裝的作工、布料到精細的袖扣，一切有錢人的秘密他都可以很好的跟其他來的後勤給出很好的意見，甚至他們還會聊著其他休閒時間的活動，或是晚餐搭配的紅酒。

輪值帶食物跟用品給查理的人，大都是伊格西，之外都是一些有自我防禦的內勤人員，他們都知不知道查理是間接或許可以說是直接摧毀金士曼的人，但每一個人都待他很好，最少伊格西還看過有人帶了不錯的紅酒來。

這看起來像是只有伊格西在虐待他們的囚犯，對，在這個屋子裡查理的定位應該是在他們監視下的犯人，他一點也不無辜，畢竟他害死了那麼多人，大宅跟所有金士曼的資產。但所有人的善待查理的方式相形下，伊格西總是帶著固定五間內不同的漢堡外帶給他，有的時候因為距離不近，伊格西也不會去做任何保溫，任他送上的食物冷卻，或許天氣還沒有到達鮮美的油汁凝結成白霜，或許吧，伊格西不知道，查理也沒有說過，他只是不發一語地吃完，除了在所難免的包裝摩擦跟咀嚼聲音外的寧靜，從沒有像其他人跟伊格西提起的「實際上查理是一個很好的聆聽者或是他會給出很好的建議。」之於伊格西，查理會看他的書，有問有答地接受他的詢問，只是也就僅止於此了。

這麼想起來，伊格西跟查理到這飯店來的第一餐，就跟之前在監視沒有什麼不同，他依然看著查理吃飯，只是這次的食物是查理自己準備的，就連讓伊格西處理都不用。

管家就如查理說的時間到了，帶著一些東西回來，只是伊格西才開始吃下已經不再溫熱的食物，快速地把肉食跟青菜放進嘴裡，管家只是微笑地說他可以晚一點收拾，然後推著推車把東西送進查理的房間，伊格西知道那是飯前他要求的東西，吃到一半他才想到自己並沒有檢查那是什麼，或者裡面是不是藏有其他可疑的物品。

查理想要殺他連他現在在吃的餐點就可以下手了。

伊格西突然開始害怕起查理對他的冷漠。

那雙眼睛不再盯著他，不再對他說些惡毒的話，在看到查理說著請、麻煩你幫忙甚至是謝謝，這些都是如此輕易地對他之外的其他人說出口，他甚至無法想像查理會有這麼友善的時候。

管家退出查理的房間後，開始收拾所有的碗盤，對著伊格西說，他會在早上送餐點，詢問是否有想吃的食物。伊格西看管家熟練整理，只是回應這查理吃什麼一樣就好，管家詢問了時間，確認不會驚醒伊格西，然後就離開了。

毫無意外地，伊格西在查理說就先讓他住下的房裡有著睡衣甚至是新的運動服，伊格西以往常穿著的，只是是伊格西沒有看過的牌子，或是他從未能擁有過的。

在習慣的時間醒過來，伊格西坐在陌生的環境裡發呆，手錶傳來訊息聲，他習慣地戴上眼鏡，看著梅林，『你還在床上？』「梅林現在才幾點。」『你要跟著查理不是嗎？』「他就在我隔壁房，能去哪？」『別忘了你的任務。』「好。」

伊格西其實是被陽光叫醒，他手邊有一側牆全是玻璃，昨天進來的時候他並沒有仔細看到。

穿著準備好給他的衣服，走到外面，管家正佈著早餐。

「早，只有一份早餐？」

「對，是給安文先生的。」

「查理不吃嗎？」

「先生說他習慣了一天只吃兩餐，他告訴我大概的時間了，您可以先用餐。」

到吃完早餐，伊格西都沒有看見查理走出來，他不知道是否查理在他睡了之後已經離開，然後把伊格西留在這個漂亮舒適的飯店監禁起來嗎？伊格西突然為自己的想法感到可笑，但他又覺得依照查理的想法，這或許是在告訴他，伊格西安文對待囚犯的軟禁做到的服務太差。

再次看到查理，已經是快三個小時後了，伊格西一個人坐在寬大的沙發上無所事事，他甚至想過是不是該去敲那扇關緊了的門確認查理是不是在裡面。拿著水杯走出來的人，看了一下伊格西然後沒有說話地坐上他昨天坐的位置，電話幾乎是知道查理的行動般，在他坐下的五分鐘內響了，伊格西想著應該是查理就是出來要接電話的，特地說給他聽？

在這個起居室裡，可以聽見有人搭著那台電梯上來了。

理所當然坐著的查理看著管家帶上來的人，兩個各提著一個皮箱的人，他們沒有穿西裝，只是穿得很整潔方便行動的樣子，三個人熟練地在矮桌上鋪上毯子，放下兩箱東西，一箱是查理新的手臂，另一個看起來像是測試的用具，伊格西不是很確定，他沒有看過那些東西，隨時戴著眼鏡，拍下照片錄影著，但不知道為什麼他沒有讓梅林能夠馬上看到自己現在所見的。

新的機械手臂明顯沒有之前那樣張狂，兩個或許是科學家的人，解釋到一半看了一下伊格西，在查理點頭下說著臨時的手臂現有的功能，另外說著如果查理希望他們加入某些必要的功能，但查理沒有多說，這個時候，伊格西才有意識到查理只穿了短褲跟那件睡袍，兩個人在查理站起來後接上手臂，因為沒有加裝武器，所以那隻新的手臂不需要用輔助的繫帶綁緊。

伊格西看著查理活動著機械手臂給他們檢查，確定沒有問題後他們才離開。管家收拾這桌上剩下的東西，查理沒有在穿回那件睡袍，睡袍讓管家挽在手上，他說著會照時間送東西上來。查理點頭後看著沒有說任何話的伊格西，他轉頭就離開室內，回到房裡。

管家離開前，伊格西問他你不知道到他是怎麼失去手臂的嗎？

「當然，我知道。」

「那你為什麼還是這麼忠誠。」

「你知道他那天違背他父親的意思，要求我們遠離殺人電波嗎？」

「什麼？」

「他沒有義務，當然那是一個很不好的計畫，但不代表加入就是他全部的意願。」

伊格西看著管家平靜的臉，說著他從未知道的查理。

「我不知道那一天到底誰贏了，也不知道是什麼救了他，但不論發生了什麼我都會幫著他，在他身邊，只要他願意。」

 

 


	4. Born This Way

管家的話，讓伊格西呆坐許久，直到金士曼的通訊響起。

「加列哈德，今天的行動如何？」

「一般，查理沒有任何行動。」

眼鏡裡出現的不是梅林，是別的內勤人員。

「可以讓我跟他說話嗎？」

對方看不到伊格西因為他的話皺了眉頭，現下說什麼伊格西都不會想去跟查理說話。

管家的話像是打開了伊格西不知道的盒子，就像那天打了項鍊上的電話一樣把伊格西揣進帶進不同的世界，那是一個伊格西從沒想過的查理而他不是那麼想知道，最少現在伊格西不想要面對查理。

在伊格西準備要拒絕的時候，穿著運動衫的查理走了出來，雖然短衫下看得到新裝上的金屬手臂，但遠遠看查理就像是當初他認識的高傲混蛋一樣。

伊格西摘下眼鏡，按了按眼鏡，讓裡面的人可以投射在外面，將鏡頭轉向沙發的位置，告訴查理有人找他，然後鑽進查理給他的房間了。

不知道為什麼伊格西有一種鼻酸的感覺。

這任務，有更多可以跟查理好好相處的人，卻配給伊格西了，原本可以不需要知道這樣的查理，讓伊格西可以繼續毫無障礙僧恨查理赫斯基這個人。

在進門之際伊格西聽見了很久沒有聽到的，查理輕快的笑聲，脫去輕浮的嘲笑、諷刺不耐煩的謾罵，查理從來沒有跟他那麼說話過，現在的查理給他的最多的是分不出冷暖的回應，那是查理拒絕一夜情的伴侶特有的語氣，在音調裡就摻有：「你該離開了，我對你沒有興趣，我們不會再見面。」他就是知道。

金士曼配給他的手錶可以收音眼鏡的通訊，但伊格西一點都不想知道，就算他學了一陣子有錢人的禮儀有的時候他還是覺得那不是全然不必要，為這種態度蘿西總是說他還是分不出酒的好壞，哈利教會他的餐桌禮儀就像是排演般他總是能像記住體操訓練的內容並完美的呈現，但就只是那樣而已，對伊格西來說最好的酒還是跟他的朋友在玩樂間的啤酒。

不論查理他們在聊什麼配餐酒，伊格西現在真的不想懂。

挫敗感讓伊格西倒在床上睡了會，醒來的時候外面天色已經黑，伊格西沒有想什麼只是希望他們已經聊完，他今天還沒向梅林匯報，或許該提議更換監管人，或許該問問查理跟誰相處比較好，伊格西可以去幫查理要求更換更好的人選，最少在被監視的時期還是可以開心渡過，不是看到一個自己嫌棄的人。

-

看見查理臉色紅潤坐在沙發上拿著紅酒，那麼優雅，除去拿著酒杯的金屬的手臂外，所有的都是那麼自然，就算他穿著運動衫還是那麼充滿貴氣，那跟伊格西第一次看到查理的時候一樣，當時的傲氣查理已經收斂了許多，剩下的似乎就是他天生如此的。

「查理，我有事想跟你談。」伊格西吶吶的開口，看著查理嘴角近似無意識的微笑，伊格西吸了口氣。「你有跟金士曼誰特別好嗎？我能要求看看更換你的監視……」這樣你也不用再看到我。

顯而易見地查理聽到伊格西的話後抿住了那抹笑，伊格西很久沒有看過的放鬆的查理也跟著消失，讓伊格西沒有把話說完酒停下來了。

「就這麼想要擺脫我？實際上安排誰都可以，這沒有什麼好在意的，想要離開可以隨時拿起電話告訴管家他會帶你走。」

查理放下手上的酒就回房間了。桌上擺著查理放下的那個酒杯外還有那瓶剩下一半的酒，跟一個乾淨的杯子，一些配紅酒的小菜，伊格西的眼鏡。

眼鏡的通訊又響了起來，伊格西接通了看著投射出來的畫面，畫面裡梅林還可以看到桌上的東西。

「加列哈德，你真的有在做監視工作嗎？」

梅林因為前鏡頭看起來更圓的臉帶著笑，輕鬆的調侃伊格西。

「安格斯找查理喝酒。」

「通訊的安格斯？查理的學長他們確實不錯。」

伊格西手上開始擺弄桌上的酒，倒進那支乾淨的酒杯裡，三分之一的位置，輕輕搖著放在桌上的杯子。

「或許可以我跟他替換這個任務，他們能好好敘舊。」

「你在說什麼？」

伊格西喝了口酒，辛辣的液體滑過他的舌頭。

「雖然內勤不能在外面做監視工作，但他們是舊識，這與其說是監視更接近查理把我監禁在舒服的飯店吧，我還需要靠管家才能離開。」

「伊格西你知道這個監視的目的吧。」

「當然。加列哈德進行匯報，查理赫斯基今天安裝了新的金屬手臂，這隻手臂在他的工程師描敘是隻沒有什麼特別功能的普通手臂，如果他穿長袖戴手套下完全看不出是義肢。他今天的會面有兩個：一個是前述的兩個工程師，接下來就是通訊的安格斯，根據桌上的食物跟酒，管家今天應該有出現三次……」

「加列哈德，這只是兩個星期的監視任務，安格斯下星期要結婚，他不會替代你的工作，而且是查理選了你的。」

「梅林你在說什麼，查理這幾天跟我說的話一天不超過十句。」

「這就不是我能干涉的事，但確實是查理點頭同意，這是到查理的任何資產觀察一個簡單的短期任務，雖然你絕對能夠自保，但如果查理不願意，金士曼的特務不論是多麼強大都無法好好回來的，看你那樣查理應該沒有任何地方虧待你，那瓶酒，可不是隨便能喝到的。」

「查理喝剩的而已，他剛聽見我問他要換誰生氣走了。」伊格西氣鼓鼓地說著。

「他準備了兩個杯子。」

「說不定是他的好管家。」伊格西嘟囔著說著。

「說什麼都可以，我會看看還有誰有時間，明天下午我再確定。」

梅林說完就斷線了。

一看時間已經很晚，伊格西早就錯過晚餐時間。

-

-

在金士曼監禁查理的時候達成共識，金士曼需要重建有部分原因是因為他，就算金士曼有著用不完的金礦，他家族的財產跟罌粟留給他的他一個人就算用十輩子也用不完，他同意的接受兩個星期的觀察還有協助幫他們重建，那棟大宅重建的費用可比他蓋個新的飯店更加昂貴。

赫斯基家的戒備在查理繼承之後一直沒有變動過，在那的僕人他們遠離市中心的殺人電波，所有人攜帶的是他們家族準備的手機，非必要幾乎沒有外來者，避開了所有的可能，幾世代下來忠心的僕人，在查理在罌粟那的時候還是盡責地維護那間大房子，但查理也沒有打算回祖宅，那不需要額外的外人，而且金士曼的通訊在那也無法暢通，除非他們還要移動衛星。

幾個月監視查理只是靜靜地看著偶爾更換給他的文學、哲學作品，他說不上喜歡或是討厭，總之那大概是唯一的選擇，梅林在金士曼決定讓他離開前給他一段的名單，那是期間裡監視他的所有人，讓查理挑選他們都同意的在查理這方的監控，查理不認為那有什麼實質的意義對金士曼而言，畢竟他只是兩個星期不違規就沒有事？別笑話了，在他的地方只要查理願意什麼事都會發生。

也因為如此，梅林的名單上還寫著選一個你跟他在一起兩星期不會想殺了他的。

在金士曼的屋子裡查理看著上面的人選，喝著學長帶來的酒，安格斯待他真的不差，只是在學校的時候他總是說著：「我爸就是要我來跟你攀關係，天知道我只是想在實驗室搗弄些東西。」查理那個時候偶爾會在學校旁的公寓開著酒趴，安格斯跟他一樣就喜歡品嚐不同的酒，總是會分享不同搭配的食物增加酒的味道。

查理想著他們兩個星期的品酒會應該挺有意思的，他肯定有新的喝法。

往下看下去，還有中餐帶來全部切好做足準備，來燉鍋的沙利，那餐的燉鍋讓他多吃了好久口，十分好吃。

然後……

安文。

離開這再也不會看到他了吧。

除非他又開始新的，讓金士曼不得不追殺他的行動，或許伊格西就會直接殺了他了。

這段時間大概是他吃最多漢堡的時候，在柬埔寨看過罌粟料理的漢堡後，讓查理很久沒有吃過漢堡，伊格西應該不會知道罌粟漢堡的秘密，他總是帶著漢堡來，查理真的覺得自己在這段時間吃了十年份的漢堡量，英國的氣溫讓漢堡在他手上的時候早已冷卻，伊格西的表情一直保持著「為什麼要我來做這件事！」也讓查理不多說什麼只是把冷的漢堡塞進嘴裡，查理甚至不知道想起柬埔寨的漢堡原料難以下嚥還是冷凝的漢堡可怕。

連帶著查理沒有多說話，伊格西明顯不想跟他說話，讓他在回答伊格西的問題時選擇了不想再節外生枝，別惹伊格西惱怒的回應，罌粟的導彈飛向加列哈德的屋子時，查理甚至有就這麼結束自己無謂的掙扎，現下伊格西沒有死，取而代之的死去的是伊格西的朋友還有他的笨狗，查理知道伊格西有任何理由可以憎恨，查理也沒有什麼可以辯解的地方，這本來就是自己把自己推到這般模樣。

陷入思緒的查理，沒有聽見梅林的問話，只是看著名單唸著伊格西的名字想著這些。

「所以就確定是加列哈德了，那後天就會安排離開。」

「嗯？」

「查理希望下次看到你不會再是現在的情況，你一直都做得不錯。」

-

查理後知後覺才意識到自己讓伊格西當了那個要朝夕相處兩個星期的人，無法否認的想要把握最後跟伊格西相處，離開監視的房子的那天伊格西就跟平常一樣不滿不願，查理決定讓伊格西可以好好有私人空間度過這段期間，之後就沒有然後。

人總該長大，總該放手，經過這兩次，查理不打算再用過去幼稚的方式得到伊格西的注意力。

前一天早已聯絡好他的私人管家，在自己的專屬樓層的房間準備伊格西會用的任何物品，這些就像是他從小被教導的習慣想讓客人感到高興的前置工作，為什麼在當初認識伊格西的時候無法做到？查理反思了很久，但都已經是事實來不及去做什麼補償。

查理不再有想要跟伊格西交談或任何招惹伊格西意圖，進而從他身上得到更多不悅，伊格西說出的話總是輕易地讓他失控，忘記原本掌握地很好的情緒。保持著一天可以看到他兩次就好，如果可以安靜無波地吃完飯更好，這段時間是最後可以跟伊格西相處的機會。

這可能會成為伊格西執行過最厭煩的任務因為看到查理，最無聊的任務因為沒有任何交流，只是查理沒有特別打算去哪，在柬埔寨的日子他已經學會很多方式可以打發時間，不需要一定出門喝酒，跟朋友在一起，再說他實際上也沒有所謂真心的朋友，即便是處理所有的產業也只要拿出電子用品。

 

查理自認相安無事過了幾天，沒有去逼伊格西跟他說話更沒有去挑釁伊格西，讓管家詢問伊格西用餐的時間似乎是最好的方式，畢竟第一天晚上伊格西在他身邊吃飯看起來不是很自在。

問伊格西要吃什麼的時候，就像查理要準備做什麼壞事般，一瞬間查理無法控制地用了最不耐煩的語氣交代自己的用意，然後查理習慣地明白不會得到伊格西的回答，自顧自地告訴管家需要的食物接著快速地吃完自己的那一份，離開的時候伊格西連動手都沒有。

算了他早該知道。

 

握著發抖的手，查理深吸口氣憋著再呼出，想要冷靜下自己的憤怒。

認真一想伊格西不想忍受自己也是正常，試圖放鬆自己，查理在迷你吧台開始煮紅茶，接著進浴室快速沖涼自己，放空一下被激得奔騰的怒氣，隨意穿著袍子翻出管家怕他餓準備的各種小點，想著梅林會用什麼表情詢問要換誰，查理現下只想把他們誰，直接送進不論是層樓都可以讓要來監視他的人待到時間過。

捧著瓷杯的紅茶，查理原先微醺的狀態已經完全清醒看著窗外的夜色，不再思考伊格西的問題，過兩天他將永遠不會再見到這個人，如果伊格西想要，從現在起查理就不會再見到伊格西安文，致他幼稚處理的感情，伊格西甚至連查理第一眼看到他就喜歡他都不知道。

被煨得熱騰的瓷杯在金屬的手臂上穩穩地失溫，喝著溫熱的茶水。

聽見開門聲直覺轉身看過去，他的私人管家出現一定會敲門。

「查理……」查理看著剩下唯一的可能能夠打開他門的人。

「你選我待在你身邊的用意是什麼？要我伺候你嗎？」

「我有我的私人管家。」

「所以要看我笑話？」

「你在說什麼？不用再問了，明天、最多後天你就可以擺脫我。」查理仰頭喝完剩下的茶，繼續對伊格西說著。「梅林如果不願意我會直接告訴他的，誰都可以這樣你就能離開了。」

「為什麼不回答？」

「我沒有答案，我什麼都沒有想所以我該回答什麼？晚了餓的話可以拿起電話管家會幫你準備東西。」

查理只覺得面對這樣的問題讓他覺得很累，畢竟那個後來充滿惡意的人是自己，轉過身抽起茶壺罩再倒了杯茶。

「別再喝茶了，晚上會睡不好。」

「這是你這幾個月來第一次的善意，我會記得的，以後你就不會見到我了。」

他們巨大的差異，查理確定伊格西永遠不會再看到他，而且會盡力避開他。

「查理……」

「？」查理放下茶杯正眼看著比自己矮些的伊格西，沒有梳成油頭散開的前髮讓伊格西看起來年紀小了一點，沒有誇張的金色運動服跟帽子，他看起來就是那麼的清新純粹，是查理從沒有擁有過的特質，也是查理很少會遇到的人。

「那……」

查理喝著手裡的茶在靜下來的空氣裡等了一會，捧著在人工手臂上顯得脆弱的杯子，看著通透的茶杯，自顧自地說了下去。

「還想要知道什麼？我是不是還有在計畫摧毀世界？我有沒有資助什麼邪惡組織？掌握哪個大佬的把柄準備威脅？無論我說什麼你都會認為我有，所以那就有吧。」

「你真的讓管家他們去避難了？」

「與你何干，這不是他該對你說的事。」查理拉了拉隨意披上的袍子，終於再正眼看著伊格西。

「他被我的態度惹得惱怒說出來。」

「原本我以為這是我的問題，但我幾乎從沒有看過管家生氣。」

查理笑了出來，坐在迷你吧台前的沙發裡，把泡濃了的茶到進自己杯裡。

「別喝了。」

查理盯著紅茶，喃喃著。

「什麼？」

查理不打算再搭理伊格西，相信他在梅林教導下知道什麼是拒絕。

伊格西卻走進來，停在查理面前，蹲下看低頭的查理。

「告訴我。」

「那有什麼差別，走吧，你甚至現在開始就可以不用再看到我。」

「查理。」伊格西仰著頭看著查理。

「這沒有什麼意義，不需要在最後一刻這樣。」

「為什麼你覺得這些是最後。」

「要炸死你結果殺了你的朋友跟你的狗的人，一個不想跟我在同一個房間的人，哈，伊格西安文你到底想要得到什麼？我的道歉嗎？」

伊格西感到自己被查理問得茫然，是啊，他到底想要知道什麼？

而且查理不知道的是他們的導彈並沒有炸死所有人，或許一部分是有的，但在家正在開會的探員都被那個可以承受導彈的房間保護著，布蘭登被JB引到他的書房也平安無事，只是公寓都成了平地。

查理放下手上的杯子，原本就坐得很挺的姿勢拉了下自己的衣服。

「伊格西安文，我查理赫斯基正式向你道歉，不過就算我再有錢也不能挽回你朋友的生命。」這是查理在那天所有人被引爆了頸部的炸彈就體會過的無力。

伊格西看得出查理早已拒絕再跟他說話，但卻一直沒有真正趕他離開，伊格西就是臉皮厚，不達目的不死心，但他的目的是什麼？

跟查理說話？聽見查理輕聲的說笑？看到查理的笑容？

伊格西突然發現自己就是不滿查理能夠跟所有自己以外的人和平相處，對所有人露出那個輕鬆的笑容。

「我要你對我笑。」

「你喝醉了嗎？」查理原本想要用完好的手摸摸看起來沒有臉紅的伊格西，想到自己根本跟他就不是一個會互相關心的朋友，伸手到一半縮了回去。

「我不甘心，你可以你願意現在對所有人好，就是除了我之外的人。」伊格西手握住原本縮回去的手掌，貼在自己臉上。「我就是不甘心。」

「你酒量有這麼差？現在是發酒瘋嗎？」查理收回自己的手，覺得掌心的溫度太燙又克制著自己不要去搓。「你不是不想跟我有更多的交談？我想你繼續恨著我，那也是我該得到的。」現在的查理坦然很多。

伊格西的手自然地放在查理腿上，查理突然發覺自己剛才只套上睡袍，現在的姿勢只要伊格西往下一些就會看到什麼，一開始沒有知覺沒什麼，意識到什麼後，查理緊張了起來。

「伊格西你該去休息了，有什麼想說的可以明天醒來再談。」查理露出一個公關的笑臉。

只是伊格西像也發現什麼，手從查理的膝蓋往裡摸著。天啊，他的腿到底有多長，怎麼這麼不公平。完全沒注意到自己小聲地說了出來。

再這麼摸下去離有反應不遠了，查理想，拉著伊格西的手讓他跟自己一起站起來，半拉半推帶著伊格西回他的房間，在他們還沒做任何事之前，伊格西明顯不清醒，他在看到自己的床後，倒進棉被裡，快速脫光自己，很快他已經裸著拉起棉被包裹自己。查理不知道自己到底看了什麼，沒有動床邊四散伊格西原本穿著的衣服，就關門離開了。

好不容易平息的感覺，被光裸的伊格西再次挑起，上次看到伊格西衣不蔽體的時候大概就是金士曼訓練的時候，那個完全無私人空間的集中營，別人他是不知道，不過查理在蘿西他們女訓練生洗澡的時候大都在閱讀室或是訓練場上，那個時候偶爾也可以遇到在軟墊上運動的伊格西，當伊格西背著他空翻繞圈的時候，查理就會多看他兩眼，然後在要結束前，把注意力回到自己在運動的項目，就像伊格西沒有在那邊一般。

查理決定再沖個涼再睡，他可以感覺到自己又失眠了，或許醒來可以開始重新運動。


	5. Chapter 5

查理起得很早，他開始懷疑伊格西是借酒裝瘋，他又覺得自己可能會錯意。

畢竟伊格西像小女生要求太過誇張，讓他又很難不去聯想。很快教練發現查理不是很專心，查理不再亂想專注在調整自己全身的肌肉，極限之後就是肌肉，而且他需要在肌肉練到最緊繃後推拿，將多餘的肌肉推開。

這麼繁複只是因為他在柬埔寨時的機械手臂太多沈重，導致他全身不對稱的傾斜，他的教練不是很滿意這種情況。

查理笑著照訓練內容動作。

很快的他全身都汗溼了，極限之後再二十分鐘，查理沒有落下該有的姿勢。教練放過他後，要他去沖個熱水澡就出來。

教練有必要一分一刻都在意到這樣？

總之他照做了，穿著極短的短褲趴著讓教練找來的推拿師撲著油擠壓，鬆開筋骨拉開被擠壓太久造成頭痛的地方，有的地方真是痛得查理難以忍受，有些地方舒服到查理嘆息，運動完周身發熱。

結束後，查理又被趕去洗澡，教練在查理沖完出來後又趕著他去補充該有的蛋白質。

細唸著你想要的是完美體型⋯⋯

被門口的人打斷。

「查理。」

「查理，你現在該攝取蛋白質。」

「好好好，你讓管家準備我現在就去。」查理安撫教練，轉向伊格西。

「你應該也還沒吃？準備兩份吧。」看了一眼後又轉為去告訴教練。

「十分鐘內！」

「後天見。」查理直接跟交待時間的教練道別。

「想說什麼？」查理吃著教練要求的餐點。

「梅林說明天中午撤離，監視部分因為缺乏實質的意義所以取消了。」伊格西看著查理吶吶地轉達。

「喔！很好。」查理看一下伊格西的眼睛，再看一下完全沒有動手的食物，查理想自己還是太過自我主張，還有伊格西昨天的醉言醉語果然不能想太多。

伊格西或許是感覺到查理的眼神，拿起餐具加入進食的行列，嚥下嘴裡的食物後。

「金士曼會直接再跟你聯絡，如果你不願意請將負責處理的人員資料給梅林。」

「好，我再想想，回覆梅林就可以了吧。」

「對。」伊格西腦裡充滿想說的話卻說不出來。

但查理真的就像他出任務時遇到的貴族一樣，維持著完美的距離。

這是他最後的機會了。

查理肯定記得他昨天說了什麼，因為他就記得。

「我想問你對於我昨天晚上喝醉之後說的話⋯⋯」

「喝醉就算了，沒關係都忘記，之後遇見點頭走過就好。」

「如果我說我不希望這麼過去呢？」

「不需要提醒我造成多大的傷亡，我一直都會記得。」查理很冷靜。

「不，他們都沒有⋯⋯」伊格西的聲音越來越小聲。

「什麼？」

「梅林一直到從柬埔寨回來後才告訴我他們沒有死，說是懲罰我沒有讀屋子的設備說明，還有布蘭登隨意就能進入書房，雖然他們因為這樣逃過一劫。」伊格西說完才鼓起勇氣看查理，才沒有錯過查理眼裡閃過的訝異。

「我不想這樣就結束。」

「你在說什麼？」查理質疑地問著。

「查理，我真的私下注意你很久了。」查理聽見伊格西的話眼睛瞇了起來，伊格西繼續說了下去，「我每次發現你在金士曼的圖書館時就會忘記自己原先進去的目的。」

「噁，蛋蛋你是在偷窺我嗎？」查理放下手中的餐具盯著伊格西。

「呃、我遇見你之前不會。」伊格西右手摳著自己的鬢角，臉色緊張快速補充。

「現在把偷窺的罪行怪到不知情的被偷窺的人身上了？」查理抬眉質疑眼前的人。

「我只是說我不是這樣的人。」

「剛不是自白了？」

「查理！」

「你知道你現在說的話跟你之前在金士曼的溫馨小屋表現的行為完全不同吧，我實在無法將你的行為跟你偷窺，暗戀我？湊在一起。」查理冷靜有條理說著。

「我知道⋯⋯」

伊格西很難找到能為自己辯解的話，他知道自己之前的表現。還沒找到為他自己彆扭的行為的說明，手錶的通訊就響起，查理看了眼更加緊張的伊格西。

「接通吧。」拿著茶杯離開伊格西面前。

 

 

「梅林說臨時有任務要我支援，我等等就離開，謝謝你的照顧。」伊格西敲門聽到查理讓他進門，在門口對查理說完。

「好，管家會在電梯等你。」

「我們還沒談完。」

「蛋蛋你先想清楚再說吧。」

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

沒有把伊格西最後的話放在心裡，以致於回到倫敦在飯店發現留言的時候有些驚訝。

查理認為伊格西應該知道不需要跟他做無謂的客套，畢竟在金士曼他不負責也不需要跟他做多餘的交流，梅林會處理好這一切。

如果是想設圈套讓查理跳，那伊格西做這件事的時機已經過了，最少該從在那個溫馨的小屋就開始。查理後知後覺發現他們之間的關係有多麼複雜，他們，他跟伊格西真的不需要有更多的什麼。

不必要。

回來後，他沒有再收到其他的留言，先前的五六個訊息他後來認為也沒有一定要回覆，之後不再思考這個問題。

查理恢復原本的日子。

住在飯店自己的樓層鮮少下樓，除了管家、健身教練、助理，還有少數的高層會議，幾乎沒有見任何人，像極了獨居的怪老人，只是查理的年紀算不老而已。他的助理安排著少量的出席活動，飯店的餐廳開幕，飯店協辦的活動，那些讓查理不會陷入一個人孤寂，他認為他的員工在幫他安排外出交流的活動。

 

一個女人跟著查理推開門走出來，摟著查理的手臂，貼得很近，似醉又醒燦笑說笑讓查理跟著笑開。伊格西在結束任務後走進飯店就看著查理帶著有一頭漂亮的棕髮的美女，升起的酸意又被查理燦爛的笑淹過。就像個路人伊格西看查理護著車門，把女人送進車裡，關門。女人降下車窗探出頭在查理臉頰上落下一吻。

司機離開後，查理才轉回飯店，笑容還未落下，給了前面的服務生小費，才回到內廳，伊格西忘記自己就站在旋轉門的另一側，他正對著迎面走過來的查理。

西裝筆挺的查理有說不出的俐落，稍長的頭髮修整過就是勁帥的雅痞，伊格西看著查理收回嘴角的笑。

「安文先生。」查理點頭，準備走回宴會廳裡，他原本是打算離開回到自己的地方了，畢竟學姐一整晚都把胸按在自己身上這種赤裸裸的暗示讓他應對得有些疲憊，好不容易把人送走，看到伊格西他覺得自己不需要現在回到樓上，外加帶著他。

「我想跟你談談。」伊格西就像查理現在最想躲掉的皮塘。

「現在？這時間？梅林應該有我助理的電話明天早上再跟他約時間吧。」查理微微甩著頭看著伊格西一身金士曼的西裝。

「我明天晚上又有另一個任務了，而且他……」

「嗯？」查理手推著自己的額頭，聽伊格西說話。

「他不願意。」伊格西收起眼鏡看著查理的動作。

「哦？你可以跟之前一樣在飯店留話。」說的同時查理的嘴角像微笑又像嘲諷。

「不，你沒有回覆過。」查理放棄再回到宴會廳的決定，伊格西看起來今天就是要跟著他了，查理走到櫃檯又要了間房間。

然後轉頭回覆了伊格西的話。「也是。」

伊格西看著查理的行動，查理走進電梯要他跟上，伊格西進到電梯裡看著查理的背影，微捲的頭髮已經被查理撥亂，在伊格西眼裡看來性感極了。電梯停下打開門後，查理完全沒有猶豫地走到給他的房間，拉開門側過身就要伊格西進門，查理沒有像伊格西想的直接關門，反而站在門口等了會，服務生推著餐點跟茶到門口，查理說了什麼後自己推著整個餐車進房，然後關上門。

「你沒吃晚餐？」伊格西看著查理，先前的搖頭跟查理揉著額頭，查理有微微的低血壓。

要說伊格西怎麼知道的，他在被查理身邊的所有人隔開的同時，在任務跟任務間做了許多調查。包括詢問了安格斯，對，就是那個查理的學長。

「不，我在吃宵夜。」查理又陷入被這個人監視著吃飯，他真的真的很不喜歡，只是真的太餓了。

「你不吃宵夜。」伊格西太堅定，因為他認真用全了金士曼教的技巧，努力調查查理，包括他知道查理在同世代中備受年長的哥哥姊姊喜愛。

「好，我沒吃，可以嗎？你要找我說什麼現在才可以說了。」

伊格西看著查理放下手上的盤子，那雙藍眼看不出多少情緒。他演練好久的話突然不知道該如何說。

「我要追求你。」

「什麼？」

「我原本是這麼打算的，不論我今天有沒有找到你，我都打算開始追求你，看是要每天一束花還是什麼的。」伊格西語速極快說著。

「原本？」查理抬眉。

「你看起來有女伴。」伊格西淺顯說著先前所見，查理跟他親密得可以，那個當下他甚至有查理會一起搭上車離開。

「喔！我們伊格西懂禮貌了。」查理噴氣，但要伊格西說他看不出查理真正的情緒。

「好吧，我打擾你吃飯了，抱歉。」伊格西起身扣上西裝外套扣上準備離開。

「你可以留到明天。」查理攤手後拿起自己吃了一半的食物準備要離開。

「你要了這個房間只是要聽我說話？」

「不然要在哪？」

「你可以吃完再走，你知道。」

「我沒有興趣讓人一直盯著我吃東西。」說真的查理也可以直接走出去，他要多少盤水煮牛肉跟沙拉沒有。

「你願意的話我陪你吃？」

伊格西認為實際上查理更不喜歡自己吃飯，因為餐車上的所有東西都是兩份。

為此查理只是給了一個請的動作，他脫下西裝外套重新坐在沙發上，飯店為他保留的房間是加大的雙人房，加大的空間足夠再放第二張雙人床還有多餘的空間。

伊格西將餐車推近把其他的食物放在沙發前的茶几上，伊格西坐在查理斜對的位置，他以為這樣能給查理沒有被自己監視的感覺，更重要的這樣自己可以有更多機會在查理沒有注意的時候偷看。

解開釦子脫下外套坐下的同時，伊格西的肚子發出叫聲，讓他懊惱的垂下頭。

「你沒吃？」

「我做完上一個任務報告就來了。」伊格西拿起食物吃起來，真不愧是高級飯店的廚房，連簡單的冷盤都好吃，伊格西馬上補了第二口。

「真是不浪費時間。」

「這是我調查出來你近期唯一有參加的宴會。」伊格西在查理面前很快地吃著所有屬於他的食物，這跟在提兒蒂面前不同，他沒有什麼需要偽裝的，查理還有什麼不清楚他的。

「這麼認真，我也不知道我之後會出席什麼活動。」查理放下吃空的盤子。

「我得罪你的秘書，對吧。」伊格西綠眼看著查理拿餐巾擦著嘴。

「或許，我不知道你做了什麼讓他認為你需要被過濾。」查理捧著餐後的茶飲。

「你……」

「我真的不知道。」查理舉著手以示清白。

「不過你這麼會招惹人，我真的很難說是什麼。」查理鬆了鬆筆挺的領帶，直接拉開。

伊格西無奈，他現在發現這件事了，或許他該放棄這件他最近一直強求的事，畢竟查理身邊的人還聯合起來一起隔離伊格西。

「但你還可以查到我會參加這個，你還沒被世界遺棄。」查理放下茶杯，滿足地嘆了口氣。

「梅林看我努力了幾個月……」查理的秘書完全不打算告訴伊格西任何訊息。

「果然是我們軍需官最愛的訓練生。」伊格西放下手裡的盤子，愣住看著查理。

「什麼？所有人都這麼說，不要告訴我你不知情。」

「我真的不知道。」

「好吧，大部份的人都不覺得你有因此得到什麼特權，只是梅林覺得你可以做到更多。」查理手指搽著嘴唇思考。

「查理……」伊格西輕柔不確定的叫著。

「嗯？」查理伸手倒水。

「我真的沒有機會了嗎？」伊格西盯著查理的一舉一動問。

「你知道那女人是誰嗎？」查理喝了口茶，看著伊格西接著說：「我父親活著的時候一直希望我能跟他結婚然後合併兩家的事業。」

「所以他是某個集團……」伊格西接著話，他沒有調查得那麼詳細。

「獨生女，很巧的是他真的喜歡我。」

「所以你們？」這個地方伊格西就是不知道怎麼下手，他問了些人旁敲側擊，又怕被認為有什麼企圖，但實際上他確實企圖了什麼。

「如果我有學姐喜歡我的一半喜歡他，我早就跟他結婚也不會去金士曼。」查理輕易地說出伊格西想知道的部分。

「你跟我之間真的太複雜。」查理覺得自己真的在宴會喝多了，導致他話也多了。

「可以給我個機會嗎？」伊格西看著查理攤在沙發裡，看似開始不清醒。

「你想要什麼樣的機會？」查理手蓋著眼，聲音聽起來帶著遲疑。

「一個……」伊格西放棄查理的問題，因為查理已經拆開了三顆釦子，。

「累了？是不是上床睡？我請管家拿你的睡衣下來？還是你要回去睡了？你可以自己睡嗎？」伊格西已經移到查理面前，他是打算把查理扶起來躺在床上。

「我在聽。」查理現在才感覺到那些酒精在影響他，已經是極限，但他想知道眼前的人到底想說什麼。

「重新相處認識的機會，如果你真的不能接受我，我就放棄。」伊格西蹲在查理面前請求著。

查理貓起身看著伊格西用完好的那隻手摸著已經變堅毅許多的下巴，靠近吻了唇色很淺的嘴，那個一直說出令他感到煩躁不已的嘴，軟得不可思議，嘴裡的食物味跟他的太相近反而只嚐到像是伊格西會有的味道，查理很難去說是什麼只是讓他著迷。

他都忘記了他後來不想多招惹伊格西的原因，他只是希望能保留一下自己喜歡他的感覺，只是他不想要有更多的問題。

伊格西吸吮著查理的舌頭，幾杯茶後對方嘴裡的酒精味仍讓伊格西感受到他喝了不少，但先前從大廳到樓上，在查理真的放鬆下來，或許是在他不耐煩聽著伊格西的希望時。伊格西都沒有發現眼前的人實際上醉得可以，不會泛紅的臉頰，筆直的步伐，有條理的對話，查理本來就含混的字與字之間不會被認為是酒精痲痹的神經。

伊格西做了一直想做的事。

他把手指伸進查理的頭髮裡，雖然沒有像在訓練生時的長髮，但柔軟得如同他幻想過的一樣。

他們沒有停歇的交換著吻，在查理攬著伊格西的腰起身也沒有停下，手臂環著伊格西讓他可以更貼近自己，走進大床，他們都沒有停下親吻對方。

他們的親吻最後在快把對方的衣服脫光前停下，查理身上的襯衫全開，伊格西扒開到一半，鍛鍊過的肌肉裸露著，連結著金屬手臂的肩膀也呼之欲出，查理的手臂扶在伊格西的臀部，查理半瞇著眼看著伊格西。

「我必須告訴你，我現在隨時都會睡著。」查理身下相對整齊許多的伊格西，而那雙綠眼濕透發著亮，讓查理不自覺地露出迷茫的笑，輕易地被伊格西翻在上床，伊格西還沒有說什麼，側著身查理只是闔上眼就快速入睡。

伊格西無言以對看著查理的睡顏，被他弄得凌亂的頭髮散在床上，伊格西打開衣櫥發現裡面有兩套查理的衣服一套休閒的運動衣，一套睡衣。

但衣服的主人已經睡了，伊格西把他的襯衫脫下，把鞋襪脫下後，解開西裝上的皮帶，把西裝褲脫下，讓查理穿上睡褲。

伊格西拿著運動短褲洗了澡躺在查理旁邊，側躺看著睡著的查理。覺得自己面對的是全世界醉後酒品最好的人，更可怕的是完全看不出他喝了酒。沒一會伊格西跟著睡著，這是他這陣子睡得最好的一晚。


	7. Chapter 7

醒來盯著天花板發呆，前一天的記憶恢復後，還看到伊格西躺在旁邊，應該要有多驚訝？

穿著自己的睡褲，肯定是身旁的人的傑作了，他怎麼有完全不訝異，查理轉進浴室沖澡然後打給管家讓他準備自己的衣服來連同伊格西的。

明顯那個任務很辛苦，在查理做了這些後，伊格西沒有醒過來，聽著敲門聲，查理批著睡袍開門讓管家進門，快速環顧一圈發現伊格西後，管家只是微笑地開始收拾。

「少爺！」查理直接從新推進來的餐車上倒了杯冷水。

「我渴了，昨天真的喝太多。」查理帶著點撒嬌說著，管家很快把桌面清乾淨，放上新的食物跟水杯。然後拿出衣服，擺在一旁。

「還能把衣服掛好？再幫你多拿點水來，需要拿什麼下來嗎？」管家拿起伊格西昨晚掛好的西裝。

「那是他弄的，先不用。」查理知道不是自己那當然就是現在睡著的人了。

「需要將他的一起弄好？」管家將查理衣服收進車裡，看著另一套。

「中午前整理好？」查理回想一下。

「好。」管家把所有伊格西換下的衣服一併帶走。

「謝謝。」查理再喝了杯水，梳洗過後他已經完全恢復，管家還幫拿了他用來讀電子書讀設備，雖然他已經發現伊格西應該醒來了。

管家離開後，幫他關上門伊格西已經坐起身。

「你們感情很好。」伊格西沒有隱藏自己偷聽他們說話，不過也才兩句。

「他是我的Alfred Pennyworth，只是我沒有布魯斯韋恩的身世，也不會成為他。」查理招收手告訴伊格西。

「那裡有準備你的衣服。」查理發現自己的運動褲穿在伊格西身上有說不出的感受，而那人半裸著，這對一早的他不太好。

「謝謝。」伊格西快速沖澡後發現準備得很齊全就是另外一件事了。

在伊格西頂著半濕的金髮走出浴室時查理有點後悔，這樣跟半裸剛睡醒比起來沒有降低衝擊性。

伊格西坐在昨天相同的位置，思考著查理願不願意跟自己談，而且這人完全看不出有什麼宿醉的反應。

「你喝不醉？」終於問出自己的疑問，伊格西拿起擺在自己面前的水杯。

「會啊，就像昨天一樣，那真的很不安全。」查理隨口說著。

「你有看過喝醉的人吧？」伊格西換了個方式問。

「當然。」迷亂的學生時代。

「你跟他們一點都不像，你知道嗎？」伊格西循序誘導著。

「那不是自我壓抑後的特意放縱？」查理回想過去看過喝醉的各種醜態。

「那是，但你沒有，完全沒有。」

「喔！因為那些不需要一定要在醉酒的時候做，那不是真能無責任的藉口。」查理歪頭說。

「不，不只是那樣。算了沒關係，那不重要。」伊格西突然有查理在清醒時就自我放縱著根本不需要那樣的釋放，但伊格西沒忘眼前的人昨天除了酒測外完全看不出攝取過酒精的樣子。

「什麼？」查理覺得自己的血糖低得可以，無法理解伊格西的重點是什麼。查理吶吶地進食，考慮著是否要離開，他當然記得他睡前發生的任何事，包括他吻了伊格西，他就是被伊格西問得失去耐心，還有那張嘴實在讓他太沉溺了，不過他現在擔心的是伊格西吻起他該怎麼說。

「你下次把龍舌蘭跟哈利灌醉就知道醉酒的人都是怎麼樣的了。」伊格西決定不提梅林醉了之後情緒低落哽咽的事。

查理聳聳肩覺得莫名其妙，他學生時期開過太多稱為品酒聚會，但大部分人都來喝得爛醉，他只覺得他們壓力太大，安格斯根本就是個例外，查理會跟他比較接近只是因為安格斯對自己入口的量真的有節制，而且完全不掩飾自己。

「我可以問你關於追求那件事⋯⋯」伊格西很想知道查理對於自己的請求怎麼想，雖然他才是昨天滴酒未沾的人，但他在那之前已經整整四十八小時沒有鬆懈下來了。

「你可以嘗試，但我不保證。」查理嚥下食物後回應伊格西。

「好，那表示你不排斥昨天的吻，對吧？」伊格西放鬆了些。

「先吃東西吧。」查理沒有回應但他心裡知道自己不只是不排斥。

查理吃完看著伊格西吃東西，伊格西吃得很快金士曼的餐桌禮儀似乎在查理面前就會消失，伊格西昨天也吃得很快，最少在查理的感覺上。他今天不會有其他的預定，他的助理似乎每次都會希望查理能從宴會裡帶誰離開，發展個一夜情或更多，所以總是在接下的幾天沒有任何的預定。

查理靜靜地看著伊格西進食，他確定伊格西在皇家晚餐時一定不是這樣的，因為後來調查在一起吃過飯後伊格西有跟公主訂下婚約。

「你跟公主的婚約呢？」查理看伊格西吃完才問。

「我們分手了。」伊格西像是沒想到查理會問起，乾巴巴說著。

「這樣啊。」

「我跟你的秘書說過。」查理抬眉。伊格西又繼續說下去。

「他很冷漠說著你沒有空，也不會幫我安排任何時間。」

「你們低調分手，喬納森只覺得你有其他計畫，而我不需要在跟任何人分享未來中浪費時間。」查理輕易地理解自己的助理的行為。

「這才是為什麼？」

「對，不過跟皇室解除婚約最好是讓大眾遺忘，畢竟那是公主。」

「你怎麼連這種事都知道？」

「通常跟皇室交往，最好的曝光時機就是你們準備結婚的時候。任何變數都會帶來醜聞，我不認為他們不知道，只是太相信你。」伊格西對於查理說的話，張了張嘴卻說不出什麼，只有端起茶杯喝了口茶。

「這也是喬納森不相信你的原因。」

「那你呢？」伊格西撥了撥頭髮問。

「你不知道，不是嗎？我想梅林跟哈利沒有告訴你這個？」

「他們應該知道？」伊格西感覺到不可思議。

「任何一個可以輕易被金士曼接受的家族都知道，除去皇家公開的其他的就是小報而已。」

「真假！你們都把這當常識？」

「或許這就是他們覺得不需要說什麼原因，但梅林肯定是想到了，不然他不會給你資訊。」查理吃起管家準備的小點心。

「那你呢？」伊格西小心問著。

「什麼？」伊格西靠近查理再次蹲在他面前，上次在這個位置查理吻了他，這次伊格西自己貼近查理，舔進他嘴裡吃到小餅的甜味。

「你在意嗎？」伊格西貼著查理的嘴問著，把整個人都往查理身上坐去。

「說實話，我才剛想起你跟公主有婚約。」查理拉遠了點距離看著伊格西。

「那你在意嗎？」伊格西盯著查理的嘴想再親一下查理不知道會不會生氣。

「喬納森沒有錯，我的未來確實不需要跟任何人分享一個人，所以你準備怎麼做？」查理穩穩靠著沙發跟把手，手沒有順勢圈上伊格西也沒有跟前一晚一樣吻他。

「我一個小時後就要離開，再過兩個小時就要去執行下一個任務。我不知道在這之後你身邊的人會不會對我更加嚴密戒備，我不知道這個房間是不是有攝影機在我進一步有下一步的時候就會有人敲門進來。」伊格西終究沒有再親查理，他覺得查理沒有抱住他是一個說明，那像是告訴伊格西要識相一點。

查理聽見伊格西的話露出微笑。

「如果那一切對你來說是一個放棄的訊息，那你也不需要浪費更多的時間，而瑞典公主沒有嫁給你也是件好事。」

「我只是不想讓你更討厭我。」伊格西手刮著自己的臉尷尬說。

「所以你就坐在我腿上問我？」

「我⋯⋯」

查理一隻手放在伊格西腰上，讓他看著自己。

「這個房間確實有攝影機，管家應該十分鐘後就會出現。」查理笑著，只是現在沒有人看著監視器。

「你⋯⋯」伊格西看著查理的笑，更重要的是他後腰上的手掌。

「他會把你的西裝帶回來給你。」查理補充著。「他會敲門後直接開門，你如果不在意可以繼續坐著。」

「你在意嗎？」

「不。」

但伊格西聽完查理的話起身，因為伊格西在意。管家確實如同查理說的敲門走進，只拿著伊格西的衣服，查理笑著起身，跟伊格西道別。

「你可以試著再跟喬納森約時間。」

「好。」

查理就離開房間，伊格西換好衣服回金士曼。

看到梅林後，他問了查理提出的事，梅林尷尬回應他，因為他們從小被教導的是結婚才會出現在報紙。

領了任務，伊格西在飛機上突然想起哈利對他說的一個紳士的名字只會在報紙上三次，一次是他出生，一次是他結婚，一次是他死亡。

他們當時確實準備結婚了，就差訂上婚期。

伊格西已經在皇家吃了幾次飯，在蘿西的幫忙下都順利度過，國王很喜歡他，他們最後一次吃飯就是在討論婚期，然後⋯⋯

罌粟的導彈就飛進金士曼各個據點，公主在經歷他的任務，跟他吵架，然後是毒品面臨死亡後，就算伊格西又救了世界，但也無法挽回公主。

因為他。

伊格西思考過如果重來自己會怎麼做。

他不只有一個選項，只是更冒險了些，而公主當下卻會是安全的。當然他們分手不會就這樣。

如果他沒有當場跟查理面對面，那是不是查理現在就死了，他也不會再次自我陷入。

伊格西不知道。

全部讓他走到這步，查理依然讓他心動不已。

成熟多了點查理讓伊格西無法抵抗地想靠近。

他再次發了訊息給查理的秘書，希望能請他安排時間，在他回英國後。


	8. Chapter 8

伊格西今天回英國，從他好不容易從喬納森第一次預約查理的時間到現在已經幾個月，知道喬納森真正的想法後他花了點時間得到對方的幫忙，現在喬納森不會一直幫查理安排名為出席宴會實為相親的社交活動，雖然這也不少說查理真的會在裡面挑選誰，但他還是很開心自己能打動他們。

伊格西從任務裡得到一件很厲害的毛衣。

他第一次在金士曼試裝的時候，蘿西發出可怕的聲音問梅林哪找來這種衣服的，那個尖聲跟伊格西跟他分享終於約到查理時候很像。

「我覺得梅林肯定還有其他更見不得人的衣服。」蘿西在梅林推眼鏡沒有回答後，轉身跟伊格西說，「你不是說你們進展很慢嗎？這件你任務時小心穿，回來還可以穿給查理看。」

伊格西匯報完在金士曼新的基地洗好澡後就穿上那件毛衣，還好倫敦有點冷所以他加上西裝外套也不顯得怪。

他們今天一樣約在查理住的地方，這也是他一直覺得他們進行得很慢的原因，不過因為今天這套衣服，伊格西覺得自己像是高級伴遊，約到飯店見面就要做些什麼骯髒的交易了。

實際上那就是伊格西會得到這件毛衣的任務內容，差異是計畫趕不上變化他的目標在他到之前就喝醉了，踏進飯店房門他就聽見目標約的準備要玩群交的其他伴遊在搜刮現金值錢的物品，然後，伊格西就跟著一起拿了些，伴遊們說見者有份，他笑開攤手拿了目標的手機跟電腦，他原本就是要複製裡面的資料的。

當然這種人電子產品消失著實太危險可能會追殺每一個出席的伴遊，伊格西只是照原計畫複製全部的資料，並在裡面加進梅林的病毒就關上丟到原本發現的地方，確保其他人不會拿走，大家將現場值錢的東西拿光後，抓著酒瓶摟著彼此的肩，伊格西就混在所有人裡一起離開了。

現在這才是伊格西真正的目標。

可不是那種約了七八個男女下藥要群交的人。

這可是他認認真真約了好幾個月。

他們就像密會的人，總是約在飯店，總是伊格西自己離開，畢竟查理就住在那，他有次聽喬納笑著說他們根本像極偷情。

伊格西突然覺得自己很稱職，因為他還穿了扮裝的服裝。

他在大廳的櫃檯說了自己要找查爾斯，不久管家就出現帶他上樓了。

伊格西，金士曼來的高級伴遊。

他覺得自己越來越入戲。

管家在電梯裡告訴他，已經準備好下午茶了，然後電梯開門就讓他一個人走出去了。

查理坐在沙發上看伊格西進來，起身就要伊格西在沙發坐下。

伊格西沒有脫下外套就坐下，伊格西已經完全可以了解查理的飲食習慣，他笑著跟查理說著這次的任務，一邊進食交換著近況，他們這次沒有隔很久伊格西只是連著執行三個任務，查理也就開了個會而已。

通常查理住的地方冷氣不會很低，不過伊格西也不會到流汗的地步，但穿著套頭毛衣加上冬天到西裝外套真的太多了⋯⋯

「你可以脫外套的。」查理看著伊格西的汗水從髮梢滑下來，還有那張臉微微發紅著。

伊格西嚥下食物，看著查理，「我⋯⋯」希望自己的計畫不要在最後失敗。站起身背對準備脫下外套的當下查理也站起來，拿過外套。

看到伊格西的高領毛衣背後是一遍雪白的背，而且一路開口的腰部，兩個漂亮的腰窩跟包在西褲裡挺翹的臀部，讓毛衣最下邊的收口微微圈在腰上。

「伊格西你這是？」

「這位少爺不知道你喜不喜歡這個裝扮？」伊格西說著自己臨時編出的台詞，他根本不知道查理會有什麼反應，但最少查理愣住的表情看不到負面的情緒這是好事。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我打要我先發，我想他是想吊著大家吧。


	9. Chapter 9

「天殺的。」伊格西被眼前的景象驚訝得幾乎無意識地叫出。

「就說梅林一定有一櫃充滿性癖的衣服。」扯開門帶著伊格西走進的蘿西驕傲說，他用了好幾天發現。

新的金士曼辦公室是某一任亞瑟心血來潮買下的，原先提供金士曼的所有人度假用，平面圖一直掛在金士曼的度假用房屋資料裡，蘿西在尋找自己暫時該住哪的時候看到。房子在當時重整過，完整平面圖讓蘿西發現梅林用來放特殊服裝的房間。

梅林擁有那些衣服不是秘密，畢竟他是他們所有臥底服裝的提供者，但梅林不太讓人接近。

這邊的衣服僅僅只有這幾個月來的部分，畢竟，原本的金士曼已經燒掉，梅林到底有多少道具他們不知情，不過可以確定的是梅林有所有的設計圖，所以回歸並不難，他可以讓裁縫訂製需要的探員合身的尺寸，這個房間充其量只是試作品。

雖是這麼說，但琳瑯滿目也夠伊格西驚嘆了。

蘿西找到一處小小標著伊格西名字的地方，那有不只一點的服裝，各式各樣，那件套頭毛衣還有另外兩色，伊格西隨手拿起就是一套黑色底全部蕾絲紋上衣配上繫帶黑色丁字褲。

「梅林自己設計的嗎？」伊格西吶吶低問。

「是，不要被他知道是我說的。」哈利從微開的門走進。「蘭斯洛特你能找到也是不容易，但我建議你可以看看你的部分。」哈利笑指著另一塊區域。

「我要拿走這套了！」伊格西說著的同時他聽見蘿西的讚歎，可以感覺他對於梅林的品味非常滿意。

「祝兩位玩得開心。」哈利推著一邊墨鏡的眼鏡後離開。

  
  


\--

 

在查理跟伊格西正式約會後，梅林送了一個盒子給查理。

喬納森報告完接下來一週的行程後，把盒子放到查理面前。「梅林交代，你自己一個人的時候再打開。」後準備離開。

「所以你不知道裡面是什麼？」查理看著自己助理，那個盒子很精美，就跟你在金士曼訂做東西拿到的很像，只是沒有那麼大。

「我大概知道，但我不想知道細節，好了，我會在每一個預約前再通知你。」喬納森走得很快速。

查理打開盒子，他知道伊格西之前那件毛衣怎麼來的了。

衣服擺得很整齊，查理沒有移動，甚至也沒有蓋回去，凌晨伊格西到的時候盒子還在那。伊格西自己端著從飯店服務生那接過的食物上來，盒子在黑暗中沒有那麼吸引人，不過燈亮起伊格西坐在沙發上吃著自己過晚的晚餐時，攤開的盒子就像邀請伊格西去探索裡面的東西，而且這是查理住的地方隨意放在任何地方的東西都可疑的可以，畢竟他的管家不會任所有不該存在的東西擺在任何位置。

伊格西當然不會錯過給他的邀請。

看了下盒子裡面後，伊格西在之前給他的客房洗好澡後進了查理的房間，他以前不知道那人這時間都在做什麼，但他知道查理再過不久就會醒來，如果沒有看書，查理會再多睡一會。

伊格西摸進查理的棉被裡，就像他現在知道查理總是穿很少入睡，伊格西摸著柔韌的肌肉，把剛洗好澡的香氣全壓上去。

查理很容易被吵醒帶著嚴重的口齒不清說話，「你不是應該剛結束任務直接睡死嗎？」查理翻身抓著被單背向著伊格西。

伊格西親了親裸露在他面前的背頸，手伸到查理胯下，「你在等我，我怎麼可能不回應你的期待。」查理撥開伊格西的手。

「那只是正常生理反應。」

「可是我的不是。」伊格西把全身貼上查理的背，查理才注意到他得到一個全裸的伊格西回來，而那個人的下體現在可精神地抵在他的臀縫上。

「你是準備強姦你還在睡覺的偷窺對象嗎？」伊格西的手收緊挑弄查理。「我就把你也弄得很想要，這樣就是和姦了。」

「你到底知不知道在說什麼。」查理清醒了點到可以應付伊格西清晨還能說是半夜的時間的人來瘋。

「你為什麼沒有穿梅林的禮物。」伊格西手沒停下嘴的輕吻延至查理的耳後，整個人都貼上摩擦著。「說來我怎麼不驚訝梅林的眼光。」為伊格西的動作查理嘆息。

「他為什麼會突然送給你。」伊格西的另一隻手捏著查理的臀部。

「梅林知道你可以自己進來了吧。」

伊格西把查理翻回躺平在床，伏在上面看著查理已經完全清醒，查理聽伊格西的話只有抬眉看著他，伊格西馬上吻了查理，他剛刷牙嘴裡只有牙膏的味道蔓延，輕輕的吻伊格西沒有維持很久，舔吻查理的放鬆的胸肌到下半身，伊格西扯下查理唯一穿衣物，手握著剛已經挑弄得挺立的性器，親了親頂端舌頭沿著柱體往下舔著雙球，推高查理的腿舔著腿根留下一個一個點吻痕，抓著床上的靠枕墊高床上人的腰，完全暴露在伊格西面前查理沒有什麼異樣，反而讓伊格西的不自在起來。「你說點什麼啊……」

「你知道怎麼做？」查理當然知道伊格西一直想要做什麼，只是真的讓他如願時伊格西又扭捏得讓他懷疑行不行。

「你……」伊格西翻出潤滑，又低頭舔著查理性器，貼著連結的繫帶，手指伸進腿根緊致的入口，看著微微發紅的地方伊格西親吻後手指再擠了進去，逼出查理的呻吟，伊格西抽出手指捧著臀部分開完全貼上舔弄著裡面，讓查理想要縮起腿來。伊格西完全卡在查理腿裡，呼吸的氣息都噴在窄穴上，手指沾著潤滑重新伸進緊緻的肌肉群裡，體內的手指攪動著像是在巡禮每一個位置，探索著裡面每一塊柔軟。查理原先自制的鎮定開始瓦解，強烈的收縮讓伊格西知道自己找到了。

但他沒有急著更加下一步，緩慢地加入更多手指讓不適合性交的地方放鬆擴展到能讓他對查理予取予求，伊格西手指沒有停歇，低頭舔起查理的胸口。

在查理的呻吟中，伊格西抽出手指為自己戴上保險套，握著查理結實的大腿挺進他身體裡，為突如其來的飽脹感查理弓起身哽咽，雙手扶在伊格西肩上說不出話，伊格西握著查理的腰壓著他平躺回床上緩緩地開始進出。

用著自己的陰莖往剛找到的地方磨著，身上的人止不住地抽蓄，帶著喘息，讓原本軟下的性器恢復在他貼進的時摩擦著伊格西的腹肌，查理沒有多久就高潮了，伊格西在鎖緊的身體裡也跟著高潮。第一次被操射，又兇又猛的感覺帶著疲憊查理疲憊地推開伊格西，闔上眼就想再睡一會。得到滿足得伊格西看著他又睡去反而慶幸自己帶了套，拿著毛巾把查理身上擦乾淨後，進到浴室快速洗掉身上的體液，滿足地抱著查理睡去。

 

\--

 

「梅林怎麼知道的？」

「你真的有記得關你的眼鏡嗎？」

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因為看到太郎穿了可怕的服裝，雖然原本就要結局了寫的慾望降到最低。
> 
> 有機會再寫寫番外。


End file.
